Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 182
ahead of the others to check on the remaining X-Men that were left on Earth, and the New Mutants. Rogue arrives at the mansion and begins checking the answering machine. She finds a panicked call from Madelyne Pryor who was calling to tell the X-Men that her husband, Scott Summers had gone missing. Rogue knows that he was transported to Battleworld with him and presumes that he was returned to her when they were all returned home . The next message is from Colonel Rossi a SHIELD agent who is a colleague of Professor Xavier. Rossi has confirmed one of their suspicions, his call is cut off when someone gets the jump on him. Rogue would fly off to save him, missing an important message from Illyana Rasputin telling that the White Queen had kidnapped Kitty and Doug Ramsey and that she and the New Mutants were going to rescue her . Aboard the SHIELD helicarrier, Rossi is being roughly interrogated for answers to why he was caught looking up information about the Hellfire Club. One of these interrogators, a spy working of the Inner Circle, goes back to report to Sebastian Shaw and confirms his identity. Shaw orders him to eliminate Rossi before he is visited by a mental projection of the White Queen who informs him that she has the New Mutants under her thrall and asks if he would like to see Xavier's novice students. Meanwhile, Rogue manages to break aboard the SHIELD helicarrier by flicking a nickel into it's radar bay with her super strength. Breaking in, she then trashes some of the security systems closing off blast doors so that the SHIELD operatives do not have an easy time stopping her. She manages to get to Rossi just before the Inner Circle spy can assassinate him. When she tries to revive the heavily beaten Rossi, she begins talking in a different voice that and in a way that speaks of a long time friendship. Rossi, barely conscious recognizes the voice but cannot believe he is hearing it. Rogue then manages to escape the Helicarrier and smashes a number of fighter jets that are deployed to try and stop her. Rogue brings Rossi to a home that she believes as her parents summer home located in Cape Cod Massachusetts. Rogue prepares Rossi a meal and when he awakens to eat, he finds that as he questions Rogue she has the memories of Carol Danvers. Rossi then calls her on it, watching as she flips from personality to personality from trying to sort out her memories; this causes her to burst out of the house and tumble down onto the beach near the home. There she is haunted by more of Carol's memories of her childhood and adult life. She realizes that when she absorbed Carol Danver's powers she must have taken her memories as well as the emotions that go along with them. When Rossi goes down to check on her, she reveals to him what he did, a revaluation that angers and horrifies him. When she attempts to atone for it by telling him that she is Carol in all the ways that matter, he rejects her offer of love striking her and walking away -- telling her that he can't bring himself to kill her for what she's done. While back aboard the SHIELD helicarrier, Nick Fury questions the Hellfire Club spy, unaware that he is a double agent. The spy tells Fury that Rogue was responsible for the attack on the helicarrier earlier. With her identity confirmed, Fury puts out a call to all SHIELD agents to bring in Rogue and use deadly force if necessary. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Agent Price ** ** ** ** Unnamed agents * ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Unnamed pilots * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ****** Upper East Side ******* ******** and ********* *** **** **** **** *** **** ***** ***** ** *** ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * An airplane * * S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jets | Notes = * Jones and Nocenti are editors, Sanderson is assistant editor. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}